Longest Dialogue
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: Ini adalah cerita singkat Kagome dan teman sekelasnya yang bernama Inuyasha. Mereka berdua tidak pernah saling bicara karena beberapa alasan. Dialog antara mereka berdua yang paling diingat Kagome juga hanya tiga momen, /"Kagome, kau punya semua video Naruto SD?"/, di mana satu momennya adalah dialog terpanjang hingga hari kelulusan mereka.


**DISCLAIMER**

 **InuYasha © Rumiko Takahashi | Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

…

 **Longest Dialogue!**

Namaku Kagome Higurashi. Aku punya teman sekelas bernama Inuyasha. Dia adalah idola sekolah. Jelas, karena tampangnya dan nilainya yang tinggi. Perangainya juga baik, dia ramah pada semua orang. Di balik semua itu, ada suatu kebenaran; Aku tidak dekat dengannya. Bahkan kami BUKAN SEPERTI TEMAN SEKELAS.

Dua tahun aku sekelas dengannya, saat kelas 2 SMP dan 3 SMP. Sewaktu kelas dua, kami benar-benar tidak pernah saling bicara. Ah, mungkin pernah, tapi tidak lebih dari tiga kali, sampai-sampai aku lupa kapan. Sewaktu kelas tiga, barulah aku ingat kalau aku pernah berbicara dengannya. Itu juga cuma dialog singkat, tidak bisa disebut sebagai sebuah obrolan. Ditambah, aku hanya ingat ada TIGA MOMEN, tidak lebih.

 _16 September._

Tanggal itu menjadi momen pertamaku, bahwa aku ingat pernah bicara dengan Inuyasha.

Kejadiannya saat pulang sekolah. Beberapa temanku masih tinggal di kelas. Mungkin ingin sekedar bersenda gurau, melepas stres setelah belajar. Aku duduk di bangkuku, kursi terakhir di barisan kanan. Aku tidak bergabung dengan yang lain.

"Di mana Kagome?" tanya Inuyasha dari pintu kelas. Sebenarnya aku sedang mendengarkan lagu dengan _headset_ -ku, tapi hanya telinga kiri saja. Jadi, aku bisa mendengar suara Inuyasha itu.

Bukannya pura-pura tidak mendengar. Aku hanya ingin dia menghampiriku secara langsung. Kebetulan dia adalah ketua kelas saat itu. Dia harus mengayomi teman-temannya, hahaha.

Sambil mencuri-curi pandang, Kagura menunjuk ke arahku. "Itu," katanya. "Duduk di kursinya."

Kulihat pelan Inuyasha mengangguk, lalu aku menatap layar ponsel kembali. Aku senyum-senyum sendiri. Langkah kakinya terdengar mendatangiku. Aku menoleh ke samping dan pura-pura kaget.

"A-ada apa, ya?" tanyaku, sontak berdiri dan melepaskan _headset_.

"Ini," Inuyasha menyerahkan sesuatu di tangannya. "Miroku menitip _flashdisk_ -mu padaku." Ah, iya, itu _flashdisk_ -ku yang dipinjam Miroku kemarin!

Aku mengangguk, lalu mengambil _flashdisk_ itu dari tangan Inuyasha. Ia pergi, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Aku juga, hanya menatap kepergiannya semata.

"Hmph," Aku menyimpan _flashdisk_ itu ke dalam tas. Setelah itu, kupakai lagi _headset_.

Klik! "Ah, iyaaa!" seruku, menepuk pelan dahiku sendiri.

 **AAAH! Seharusnya aku mengatakan 'terima kasih'! Bukannya hanya mengangguk! Dasar, Kagome bodoooh!**

Aku merutuk diriku sendiri dalam hati. Tombol ponsel kutekan asal-asalan. Hampir saja kulempar benda itu karena emosi. Untungnya masih bisa kutahan.

 _27 September._

Lagi-lagi terjadi saat pulang sekolah. Hari itu adalah jadwalku piket. Di saat yang sama, aku ingat ingin menemani Sango membeli buku. Jadi, sambil menghapus papan tulis, sebenarnya aku sudah menyandang ranselku.

Sayangnya, masih 3/4 bagian papan yang terhapus, Sango sudah menarik tanganku. "Kagomeee, ayo pergi!"

Penghapus papan tulis terlepas dari tanganku. Untungnya tidak jatuh ke lantai. "Ah, iya," Aku kelabakan menghilangkan debu kapur yang menempel di tanganku. "Ayo, Sango!"

"Eh, Kagome!" Ah, tasku ditarik! Sango, tunggu! "Mau ke mana? Kau belum selesai piket, lho!" Ternyata Inuyasha! Inuyasha menarik tasku! Inuyasha memanggil namaku! Dia ME-NYE-BUT NAMAKU! Astagaaa.

Karena aku berhenti, maka Sango pun berhenti. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Inuyasha dengan raut (sedikit) kesal. "Sudah, laaah. Kapan-kapan juga bisa ditebus, kok!" timpalnya tak mau tahu, lalu menarik lagi tanganku.

Sambil ditarik, aku melempar ekspresi maaf ke Inuyasha. "Maaf, Inuyasha-taichou! Hehehe~"

 _26 Pebruari._

Kali ini saat jam pelajaran. Sesshomaru-sensei tidak masuk. Teman-teman mengeluarkan _gadget_ -nya dan memainkannya. Kagura juga tidak mau kalah. Ia membuka gadget andalannya, laptop. Ia memutar sebuah video berjudul 'Naruto: Sugoi Doryoku'. Bintang utamanya adalah teman seperjuangan dari tokoh utamanya, Rock Lee.

Melihat itu, Kouga dan Miroku langsung berebut mendekati Kagura. Mereka datang ke bangkunya dan menonton bersama. Tak terkecuali aku. Kalau melihat anime-anime terutama Naruto, mungkin aku akan selalu bereaksi cepat. Aku, Sango, Kanna, dan Rin ikut mengerubungi bangku Kagura.

"—Bwahahaha!"

Suara tawa mulai terdengar. Serial ini memang bercerita tentang usaha Lee yang kocak dan kurang masuk akal.

"GYAHAHAHA! ITU—KENAPA BYAKUGAN-NYA LEE JADI SEPERTI MATA HANTU?"

Aku tertawa kecil. Byakugan adalah jurus mata dalam anime Naruto, di mana di sekitar mata pengguna muncul urat, lalu mereka bisa melihat dengan jarak sangat jauh dan tampilan seperti sinar x. Mata bulat Lee memang jadi seperti hantu. Ia menarik kelopak bawah kedua matanya, sehingga mirip lelucon membuat mata menjadi seram.

"Siaaal, kagemane-nya bukan bayangan, tapi dari alis tebalnya!" celetuk Miroku.

Hahahaaa! Lagi-lagi aku terkikik. Kagemane memang jurus mengeluarkan bayangan seperti tali panjang untuk menghentikan gerakan lawan. Di video itu, alis tebal Lee menjadi sangat panjang sekali dan mengikat tubuh lawannya seperti tali sungguhan!

Saat episode berganti, Kouga berseru, "Apa—'Fuuton' katanya?" Memang latar suasananya sedang musim panas. "Itu, sih, hanya kekuatan normal manusia biasa; Hanya berputar-putar sambil memegang uchiwa?"

Pfft! Iya, iya. Fuuton adalah jurus elemen angin. Teman-teman Lee sedang kegerahan di musim panas. Lalu, ia menyerukan "Fuuton!" dan membuat jurus palsu, yaitu memutar tubuh berulang-ulang sambil memegang uchiwa.

"NEJIII! NEJI CANTIK SEKALIII!" teriak Rin histeris. "AAAH, APA INIII? SIAAAL, NARUTO SD MEMBUATKU MABUK! TOLOOONG!" Ia meremas-remas rambut panjangnya.

Neji adalah teman sekelompok (?) Lee. Rambutnya memang panjang sampai pinggang dan nampak halus. Pokoknya seperti di iklan-iklan shampo! Karena itu, si Neji ini sering jadi perempuan. Apalagi waktu Lee sedang merencanakan suatu usahanya yang jelas-jelas sering ngawur.

"Teman-teman, tolong suaranya jangan terlalu keras, ya," Aku menatap ke asal suara. Teman-teman yang lain juga. Inuyasha! Dia berdiri di depan kelas untuk mengingatkan kami. Hahaha, aku memang sudah sadar kalau mereka ini berteriak-teriak terus. "Bisa-bisa kalian didengar oleh kelas lain," sambungnya lagi. "Kalau ada guru yang datang, kita tidak akan bisa sebebas ini." Heh? Anak sealim dia ternyata suka juga kalau guru tidak masuk!

"Ehm, iya juga," Kagura mengangguk. Ia menutup layar laptop-nya sedikit. "Kalau suara kalian sekeras itu lagi, kita berhenti nonton." ancamnya, terkhusus pada Miroku dan Kouga.

Mereka berdua ketakutan. "I-iya, Kagura." ucap mereka seperti mohon ampun.

Aku menyahut, "Hiii, menakutkan kalau sampai Naraku-sensei yang datang." Aku ikut geleng-geleng ketakutan.

Rin tersentak. "Gyaaa—Aku akan tenang!" Wajah imutnya berubah seperti anak kecil yang takut dengan badut.

Kagura menghela nafas lega. "Terima kasih." Ia membuka laptop dan memutar video kembali.

 **-Istirahat-**

Jeng jeeeng! Di jam inilah dialog terpanjang itu terjadi!

Aku keluar dari kelas, memainkan ponsel di beranda depan kelasku, karena kelasku ada di lantai dua.

Sango menghampiriku. Aku menoleh padanya. "Kagome, tunggu di sini sebentar, ya," katanya. "Sesshomaru-sensei memanggilku."

"Iya," jawabku mengangguk.

Sekitar lima menit setelah Sango pergi...

"Kagome, kau punya semua video Naruto SD?"

Inuyasha! Suara Inuyasha! Aku mengalihkan pandangan dari ponsel, lalu menatapnya. Hm, tumben basa-basi. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Tidak," Aku menggeleng, lalu menyimpan ponsel di saku seragamku. "Aku nggak mengoleksi yang itu. Aku hanya menonton di televisi saja. Episode serial biasa lah yang kukoleksi." jelasku panjang lebar. Wah, pertama kalinya ngomong panjang seperti ini dengan Inuyasha!

"Oh, yang biasa saja, ya..." Inuyasha mengangguk. Aku tidak berani menatap matanya, jadi aku melihat ke arah lapangan saja. "Padahal keren, lho." tekannya lagi, membuatku jadi menoleh lagi ke arahnya.

"Memang keren!" cetusku cepat karena setuju. Aku kembali melihat ke lapangan, tak tahan menatapnya lama. "Di manapun dan kapanpun, Naruto itu selalu keren! Tidak ada yang tidak keren dari Naruto!" Aku merasakan mataku berbinar-binar mengucapkannya. Berapi-api, akhirnya Inuyasha tahu kalau aku suka anime juga SEPERTI DIRINYA.

Inuyasha meninju telapak tangan satunya. "Aku setuju!" sahutnya dengan nada semangat. "Kenapa tidak _download_ saja, Kagome?" tanyanya, sekaligus memberi usul.

Aku galau mendengarnya. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk buka internet. Sebenarnya ingin, sih." Aku ingat dirimu yang selalu rajin dan giat, sehingga bisa terus mencapai nilai tertinggi. Jadi, aku tidak mau berleha-leha membuka internet. Apalagi hanya untuk Naruto SD. Ah, sedih. Sejujurnya, Naruto SD tidak pantas dikatakan dengan 'hanya'.

"Oh, iya," Inuyasha seperti menyadari sesuatu. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari alasanku tadi. "Sebentar lagi kita libur panjang. Nanti aku _download_ -kan untukmu, ya. Ahahaha~" tawarnya dibarengi tawa. Aku kaget dengan tawarannya, sehingga aku melihatnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Dia malah tersenyum manis. Argh, ada apa ini?

Belum sempat aku mengatakan apa-apa—dan aku tidak tahu juga mau mengatakan apa—, Miroku menarik Inuyasha dari hadapanku. Samar-samar, kudengar dia mengajak Inuyasha untuk jajan bareng. Sekali lagi, Inuyasha pergi tanpa pamit.

Aku membatin, _'Kau tersenyum, ya? Aku hanya lihat sekejap. Jadi, tidak sempat meleleh menikmati senyumanmu itu. Huaaah.'_

Sampai lulus SMP, momen itulah yang menjadi dialog terpanjangku dengan Inuyasha. Itu juga lah obrolan pertamaku dengannya! Menakjubkan. Dua tahun sekelas dengannya, tapi cuma sekali mengobrol. Lucu? Entahlah. Semoga aku tidak begitu lagi dengan temanku di SMA nanti.

 **Owaru!**

 **Agak based on true story. Tidak seindah ini kejadian nyatanya, alias lebih ngenes. Si 'Inuyasha' suka Conan. Pada jaman itu lagi heboh-hebohnya saya bawa komik-komik Conan. Sebenarnya, teman lain yang minjem. Tapi ya saya sadar kok dia suka Conan juga. Jadi sengajain aja caper supaya dinotis sama dia www Dia juga fusion-nya Conan, pintar, cakep, suka main bola, dan (pada saat itu) pendek di ukuran teman sebayanya. Mirip Conan banget, 'kan? -_-**

 **Sip lah. Ini fic InuYasha pertama di tahun 2015, sejak sekitar 4 tahun lalu TAT Semoga nggak mengotori fandom InuYasha. Saya sadar kok, usaha maksimal saya nggak bisa memberi hasil yang maksimal juga** **.** **Saya sadar itu, k** **oo** **ok TTATT *maso-in diri sendiri***


End file.
